


The One Nobody Expects

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would a member of ops be bonded to a mate they have to keep secrets from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Nobody Expects

“Ya know, I’ve been thinking something for a while.” The bots gathered around the table in the rec room, in various states of inebriation turned to Sideswipe at his sudden pronouncement. “I thought ops bots didn’t bond outside of ops ‘cos of the whole accidental sensitive info transfer and all that.”

They don’t.” Several nodded in agreement.

Sideswipe leant forward, placing his empty cube of highgrade on the already high stack. “So how’s Hound with Mirage?” he said waving a hand at the two bots sitting suspiciously close to each other on the other side of the rec room.

Several pairs of optics shuttered as their owners attempted to gain a logical answer from their processors while impaired with large amounts of energon.

“Anyway,” Sideswipe said as he grabbed another cube from the dwindling supply of full cubes left on the table, “I have come to the conclusion that Hound is obviously a member of ops.”

“Yeah, right.” The snickers at the thought of the nature loving scout skulking down the hallways of the Nemesis echoed around the table.

“They’re probably just you know, not actually bonded.” One of the not quite as energised bots said.

“I suppose.” Sideswipe agreed as he dismissed the two from his mind in favour of more energon.

* * *

“They were staring at us.”

Hound just shrugged at his mate’s pronouncement. “They’re probably too over energised to remember that we were here anyway.”

Mirage just vented air in a sigh as he glanced over the bots draped over the other table before returning his attention to Hound. “You get Jazz’s message?”

“I did, we need to go poke Ratchet for a repaint and some cosmetic changes.” Hound grinned at the sour look his mate shot him at the mention of adjusting his chassis, even if it was to avoid being shot when inside the Decepticon base.

“What’s the excuse this time?” Mirage asked.

Hound grinned, “I, am going on a two week African safari, to study native human cultures and the environment.”

Mirage raised an optic ridge, “coincidentally, right as I’m being sent on a mission. You’d think they’d have noticed by now that your cultural tours happen at the same time I get sent out.”

Hound just shrugged as he got up, “that’s why we’re ops and they aren’t.”

The two bots grinned at each other as they slipped past the other table, now mainly full of recharging bots, on their way out of the rec room to the medbay.

Sideswipe gave them a halfsparked wave from his reclining position half off the chair he had originally been occupying as they went by and wished Hound a good time in Africa.

Hound just smiled and waved back at the over energised frontliner.

Really, why would he want to go to Africa anyway?


End file.
